


Of Skating, Tentacle Monsters and Zombies (During the Weekend Zatanna Was Denied Each One of Them)

by zarabithia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: love bingo, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A six month anniversary is a big deal for them. Unfortunately, their plans are interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Skating, Tentacle Monsters and Zombies (During the Weekend Zatanna Was Denied Each One of Them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



> Written for the prompt of "Lazy Sunday" at Love Bingo, and because Cero Ate wanted some fic with people being sick.

Downtime was a rare luxury these days, and downtime that allowed all parts of their relationship to be together at the same time was an even more rare treat. 

So when the opportunity came knocking, Zatanna had planned on having the best night out on the town a girl could have with all three of her boys, before coming back to their apartment and having the best night _in_ a girl could have with three such handsome men at her beck and call.

Really, there was nothing that wasn't great about watching Dick and Kaldur move on the ice, while Roy continually went for refills of all of their hot chocolate mugs. It was the kind of slightly off-kilter date that other people just didn't _get_ , and that suited Zatanna just fine, because that was pretty much how their whole relationship worked. 

What better way to celebrate a full six months together? 

The universe apparently had other plans. Because instead of dinner and a show (and post-show cuddles) Zatanna got the worst case of the flu she could ever remember having in all of her nineteen years.

~

"You don't have to stay," she told her boys, as they stood around the bed that Zatanna had very little urge to get out of. 

Too tired to get out of bed definitely meant that ice skating was out of the picture. 

"What else would we do?" Dick asked simply, which was sweet enough that it absolutely reminded Zatanna why he'd been her first - though not last - choice. 

"Dick is correct. You are ours, and so is the celebration we were meant to have. We will remain with you during your sickness," Kaldur responded, with a gentleness that made Zatanna glad Dick had never gotten over his crush on the team leader.

"What am I supposed to do, drink hot chocolate alone?" Roy scoffed, and though he rolled his eyes at the idea, he did hand her a new box of tissues when she started to cough, and that was enough to make Zatanna glad that Kaldur had never gotten over his Roy infatuation.

After blowing her nose, she hastily assured them again that it wasn't necessary to stay. But her boys were nothing, if not stubborn, and they didn't listen. That they rarely did was part of their charm, really, and she was frankly too tired to argue with them. 

So they spent Friday night in, Zatanna alternately sleeping, coughing and blowing her nose, while the boys played their version of a quiet card game on the floor next to her. 

It was a horrible way to celebrate a six-month anniversary, and if the NyQuil had let her stay awake long enough to care, Zatanna would have been greatly upset about it all. 

~

 

If she'd been sleepy and generally displeased with the world on Friday night, Saturday morning - okay, afternoon - put Zatanna in an entirely different mood. 

She was pretty sure that she was dying. Really, she'd been in enough life or death situations that she should _know_ when she was dying. 

She informed Kaldur of as much, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She retaliated by telling him he made a terrible Vulcan. 

She informed Dick of her deadly illness, and he told her to stay whelmed. She retaliated by throwing a box of tissues at Dick, and when Roy critiqued her aim, she threw them both out of the bedroom.

Zatanna was sure they'd come to their senses, eventually. 

Unfortunately, their impending groveling was interrupted by a call from the rest of the team. Apparently, Wally, M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Garfield, Jason, Jaime, Donna and Virgil seemed to think that they _needed_ Zatanna's boys to stop vile tentacle monsters (or a giant Medusa snake monster, if you took _Wally's_ word for it) from taking over El Paso. 

So, Zatanna was stuck in bed, obviously dying, without any company or appropriately sorry boyfriends to fuss over her.

Basically, Saturday was even worse than Friday had been. 

Thank god she still had some NyQuil left.

~

Sunday afternoon arrived, and when Zatanna woke up, she had to admit that she'd possibly been wrong about the dying thing. 

Or she was secretly a zombie. 

Either way, she woke to something that smelled almost delicious, for the ten minutes that it took her stomach to decide that "delicious" meant "time to puke." 

While she was puking, Kaldur ran her a bath and put just the right amount of bubbles in for her. She complimented him on his fantastic boyfriend skills and he reminded her that, "I can feel your bubbles, as much as I can feel Wally's popcorn." 

Zatanna remembered that Kaldur had once said it felt like he was drowning in butter each time they had popcorn, thanks to his Atlantean physiology. She made the mental note that he was owed a thorough kiss when she was no longer puking or sleeping half the day.

By the time she was done with her bath, Roy showed up with a glass of tea. "Herbal. Supposed to be good for stomach aches. You'll need it, once you try Dick's soup." 

The tea tasted like someone had dumped half a jar of red pepper flakes into it, and it made her cough, just trying to take a drink. But Roy also offered to massage her back, and the dull ache that came with nearly constant coughing for two days made her add him to the list of people who deserved to get kissed as soon as she was well. 

After Roy's massage came a nice nap, which was interrupted by the same smell that had made her puke earlier. This time, her stomach growled appreciatively - likely because the only thing she'd managed to eat in two days was applesauce and half a banana. Dick stood next to the bed, grinning and holding a bowl. "It's Alfred's recipe! I made a couple of changes, because we didn't have all the ingredients." 

Apparently, the "right ingredients" would have made all the difference in the world, because the _soup_ tasted like _soap_ , and Zatanna had tasted enough of Alfred Pennyworth's soup to know that he wouldn't have served that to anyone. 

But it was the thought that counted, and after she choked down a couple of spoonfuls, Dick put in _Princess Bride_ and curled up next to her on the couch. Leaning against that wide acrobat chest, Zatanna was _really_ certain that it was the thought that mattered, and he'd absolutely deserved a kiss when she felt better.

Later, Roy and Kaldur joined them, and Zatanna spent the rest of her lazy Sunday watching her favorite movie in the middle of a pile of boys who would absolutely be getting much more than a kiss when she felt better.

And when she was no longer dying, and also when she was no longer a zombie.

Or when she no longer felt like either one. 

~


End file.
